Talk:Sharingan
All Shinobi Shouldn't we add all the shinobi(uchihas) that we have seen with the Sharingan to the list of Known Sharingan wielders? I'm pretty sure in one of those flashbacks when Sasuke was younger it showed Fugaku and the three Uchiha who were interrogating Itachi had the Sharingan. I'm sure there are more too. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Quite frankly that list shouldn't even exist. We annotate pages with information like for the purpose of making lists where we don't have to make pointless manual edits to them. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 11, 2009 @ 06:06 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm going to remove the list and add a link to the search property you just linked. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually eventually it would be best to link to the drilldown page. A filter can be added to the Characters category so that can drilldown characters by kekkei genkai. Take a look at one of the Element Release pages for the template used to generate the link. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 11, 2009 @ 20:30 (UTC) The Eternal Mangekyou is only gained from taking the eyes of another Mangekyou user, not just Sharingan. (talk) Title icon Vegerot, is there any good reason you're removing the Sharingan title icon from this page? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :The title Icons are supposed to tell us what it is related to so having the Sharingan on the Sharingan is silly!Vegerot (talk) 15:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::The title icons also categorise the page and give a quick visual hint about what one can find on a page. Not having the Sharingan title icon on a page about the Sharingan is out-of-place and removes important information and links. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) A hint about What you can find?! Look at the first word on the page SHARINGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Purpose of sharingan Hey, Itachi mentioned to Sasuke about the purpose of sharingan. Does anyone know about this purpose?. If so, somebody please answer me.--Justin92 (talk) 09:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I was wondering that too, but I don't think it's ever said, because sasuke went and read about it in that secret meeting place for the uchiha, and that's all. If it is said, someone please tell!Papayaking (talk) 03:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) That should be common knowledge by now, the purpose is to control the Nine-Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 15:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Origin Isn't the contents of this headline speculation? I can't remember hearing any characters making rumours on the subject. I might be wrong, though, but the single sentence should be under trivia if I am, and not under it's own headline. (Single-sentence paragraphs = bad) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 17:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sharingan ability The sharingan can control animals or other beings such as the tailed beast, Sasuke controled Manda with his sharingan. In chapter 363 page12 Manda said "with those eyes...i....was controled". On page11 Manda seems to have sharingan eyes just like Itachis crow in chapter 366 page6 witch probably indicates that its under a sharingan users control. Its the sharingans ability to control animals and other beings, shouldnt this be listed in the sharingans ability section?HUNTER* (talk) 00:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC)? :Suigetsu points out that Sasuke used a genjutsu on Manda. And genjutsus are known for playing tricks with someones mind, and that Sharingan can be used to put someone in a genjutsu is already written. Jacce | Talk 06:05, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah i gues your right, but there is something else. Suigetsu said to Sasuke "you went inside Manda and used a jutsu to fly into a different space". What does that mean, what jutsu is that? Its probably a sharingan ability dont you think? HUNTER* (talk) 01:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::He is refering to how Sasuke hid inside Mandas mouth and then used the summon jutsu to escape from the blast. Jacce | Talk 05:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) can a woman used the sharingan? i have seen practically that only the men´s if the uchiha are the only ones to used the sharingan,sow a think that even a shinnobi girl from the uchiha can used the sharingan, if the hyuga have girls using it since their birth date, and are the abilities similar o equal as the mens of the uchiha. Takuya Uzumaki oct-29 2009 *I think so, wasn't there a woman with a Sharingan in one of Madara's flashbacks? Omnibender - Talk - 23:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) sharingan techniques with the sharingan (not mangekyou), can the user develop their own technique or are there specific techniques that the sharingan has but most shinobi havent learned them yet? (talk) 02:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, sometimes. For example, Shisui Uchiha could hypnotize his opponents. However, it is unknown if all sharingan can be used to create the same jutsu. --Enoki911 (talk) 00:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Enoki911 Well it has been stated that sharingan users all use a form of hypnosis during combat. Using Zabuza's analysis as an example along with the abilities section. The sharingan user can suggest to the opponent an action or thought through simple eye contact. Shisui did seem to master this ability an make it his very own. We don't know exactly how many there are in total as most sharingan users are dead. But depending on the skill the user possesses they can develop a technique using the basic sharingan abilities.WolfMaster (talk) 15:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) WHY! how come every time i put some information about the sharingan the next day they take if off:S :What information, I can't find anything about sharingan in your contributions that was reverted. Note that a number of your edits have contained speculation and information with no source other than things we've traced back to speculation, so you might have unknowingly been adding something that was completely false and had it reverted. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 13, 2009 @ 20:36 (UTC) Mabey what your putting is stupid, irrelevant, in-correct, isnt a reliable source, and cant be backed up by anything. --TheBlueBlur (talk) 18:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) WTF??? "Madara has also revealed that there are ten different kinds of Sharingan." When did Madara ever state this? Someone explain please O_o --Exhorresco (talk) 23:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Someone misread/misunderstood Madara saying that there were 10 Sharingan eyes in Danzo's arm. Omnibender - Talk - 23:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for chaging it! ^__^ --Exhorresco (talk) 23:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) itachi only deactivated his sharingan once? What about after he used the amaterasu in his fight with sasuke? i remembered he turned it off then. Brainwasher5 (talk) 00:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) * That was his eye going blind. Notice thw same thing happens after he uses Susanoo. Wreiad (talk) 01:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) When he used Amaterasu in part one, he did deactivate the Sharingan, but when he used Susanoo against Sasuke, he didn't deactivate the Sharingan, it was the strain of overuse blinding his eyes. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Information Changes Needed The final paragraph in the abilities section about the sharingan constantly using chakra needs half of it moved. The second sentence in the paragraph doesn't belong here as it is about Itachi maintaining his Mangekyo sharingan for three days.WolfMaster (talk) 15:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *Itachi kept regular Sharingan activated all the time, not the Mangekyō. Only after using Mangekyō abilities he deactivated the Sharingan. Omnibender - Talk - 15:55, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Two things First, is 'Sharingans' a valid pluralization? For some reason it bothers me, so I prefer 'Sharingan eyes', but if 'Sharingans' is fine, I'll be okay with it. Second, I believe more info regarding Danzō should be added, but I can't come up with a good idea. --Kiadony (talk) 12:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :# Does Sharigans sound like a valid pluralization? Of course not. :# Go right ahead.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) tailed beasts The relationship between sharingan and tailed beasts still seems to me quite obscure. It seems that Sasuke can somehow supress the ninetails chakra in naruto. It also seems that Madara needed the mangekyo if not the eternal mangekyo sharingan to control de nine tails. And it is also unclear if he could summon it with the summoning jutsu. Madara also tells that the reason the uchiha became feared and segregated in konoha was because of the power to control the tailed beasts. Maybe it is simply because thanks to their natural talent with genjutsu they could easily gain control over the beasts as sasuke does with manda??? Neji uchiha (talk) 08:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain it says nowhere in the canon that the Mangekyo is specifically required to control a Tailed Beast, just a regular Sharingan. Admittedly, this would make its assault on Konoha pretty short, so i guess it is assumed from that. Kahlzun (talk) 12:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I take it that you only need the Sharingan to control the tailed beasts. As Sasuke was shown supressing the Nine Tails with his basic 3 tomoe Sharingan. When Madara took control of the Nine Tails, the only reason some speculate that you need the Mangekyo, is because he had his one at the time. Doesn't mean anything though. As by the time things got to the way they were, he had awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. Also, as stated above, "The reason the Uchiha became feared and segregated in Konoha was because of the power to control the tailed beasts". Now how could they become feared for this abilty, if Madara was the first to awaken his Mangekyo? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan "The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to several powerful techniques, including the powerful fire jutsu Amaterasu and the almost unbreakable genjutsu Tsukuyomi." Doesn't the MS give different powers to each wielder? For example, Kakashi has Kamui, and Itachi had Tsukiyomi. When Sasuke killed Itachi, and gained Mangekyo, he also got most of Itachis powers, including Suzanoo, but not Tsukiyomi. I posit, therefore, that each individual has their own powers, non-transferable and unique to themselves. I'm changing this to reflect 'may give' rather than 'will give', keeping this original here for posterity's sake. Kahlzun (talk) 01:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Um, you misunderstood what was shown. Sasuke inherited all of Itachi's Mangekyou techniques, albeit in the opposite eyes. Itachi had Tsukoyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo, not just Tsukoyomi. Also, Tsukoyomi and Amaterasu have to be mastered in order for the user to develop Susanoo. Really, we are unsure about whether the techniques are unique as there have been very few Mangekyou users thus far. Kakashi's doesn't help since he only has one Sharingan, thus 1 Mangekyou, so he only has 1 Mangekyou technique. Madara has an understanding of all Mangekyou techniques, but his are currently unknown, aside from, maybe his space-time technique, which is seemingly similar to Kamui. Skitts (talk) 22:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) TRIVA on trivia can u put that madara said that thousand were sacrificed for the mankekyou but only 5 have had it or have it kakashi,madara,sasuke,izuna,itachi (Willh65 (talk) 20:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) Odd question I've been thinking about the sharingan lately. My question is: Wouldn't having the Sharingan activated all the time offset the blindness?--Otacon1514 (talk) 02:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just having the Sharingan doesn't make one blind. MS does. Omnibender - Talk - 02:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry thats not what I meant. If your partially blind from using the MS wouldn't have the regular sharingan activated all the time like itachi did make you vision normal. It takes in every detail you know. --Otacon1514 (talk) 01:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :No, idea. Omnibender - Talk - 02:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) As far as we can tell, the vision becomes blurry and unfocused. Regardless of the Sharingan being active or not. We see Itachi's point of view during the fight, inside the Uchiha hideout, and he had the sharingan active. Sasuke had a similar effect, when he tried to have a drink of water and knocked it over. His vision is also blurred, but not to a big extent. And he doesnt have his sharingan active all the time like Itachi. I can't remember the episode at the moment. But we see the same effect, albiet far worseas compared to the drink incident, when team 7 reunite, after Naruto saves Sakura from Sasuke. SharinganMike (talk) 00:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 26 I think in that chapter Zabuza explained how Kakashi used his Sharingan. Shouldn't we use something from it, for example "Dosatsugab" and "Saimingan" features?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :You mean the terms and ? Sounds okay to me. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. Also, on pages 13-14, Zabuza gives some other terms, I think.--LeafShinobi (talk) 16:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Man, I completely forgot about this... He mentions the terms , , and . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think on page 13 he also mention the term "tōton".--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::He does... or rather, he uses the word . It's the same tōton as Jiraiya's Tōton Jutsu, but I'm rather confused as to what it would mean here. 透 can mean 'to penetrate,' which would apply here, but the 遁 has me baffled. :::::Well, it was early in the manga, so maybe Kishimoto-sensei simply meant 遁法 as a term for a kind of ninja art. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan Should this article not contain information on the Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan? Is there a seperate article for that? If so, shouldn't this article at least link to that other article? --Daleadil (talk) 02:23, November 22, 2010 (UTC) It links to the Mangekyo Sharingan page, which has info on it. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan hasn't been introduced with enough info yet, so it doesn't have its own page. --GoDai (talk) 02:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Izanagi "In addition to these commonly used techniques, the Sharingan allows the user to perform the genjutsu Izanagi. Using Izanagi, the user can warp reality for a short amount of time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality. However, this technique has been dubbed kinjutsu, because use of it causes the user to go blind in the eye that performed Izanagi." Isn't Izanagi only possible with both the Uchiha, and Senju powers? This paragraph implies that anyone with a Sharingan is able to use the technique, which, in reality, and as explained by Madara, only those in possession of BOTH the Uchiha and Senju powers can. :Izanagi is a bit confuse. Madara said it requires both clans' powers, but says that the Uchiha clan deemed it forbidden, which implies others have used it. I don't think that many Uchiha had Senju abilities as well. Omnibender - Talk - 16:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Transplanted sharingan Why do people with transplanted sharingan cover their normal eye when the sharingan is active? I understand why the sharingan is covered most of the time, due to the fact that it's always "on" so to speak, but both Kakashi and Danzo close their normal eye when using their sharingan. Surely there is a reason for this, but I don't think one has ever been mentioned, at least in the anime. :To prevent conflicting signals? It would probably be some sort of uncomfortable for the brain to process normal and Sharingan vision at the same time. ''~SnapperT '' 04:10, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::While that makes sense, the Byakugan doesn't have that problem. Ao was using both his Byakugan and his normal eye simultaneously at the Five Kage Summit, so why would Sharingan be different? RickyTheFish (talk) 06:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Ao can turn his Byakugan off if he wants to? The normal vision helps ground the 360 vision? :::I also point out that Kakashi does not always close his normal eye when using the Sharingan. ''~SnapperT '' 07:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Misleading Trivia I believe the trivia should be removed due to the fact that it can be misleading to other users. The Trivia implies that the Sharingan comes from the Byakugan, which we all know almost certainly wrong. In fact the page of the manga that mentioned the rumor that exists in the naruto universe was just there to have a comparison of the powers of that Byakugan. Kakashi simply just stated the existence of the rumor. There are no named characters that have been stated to believe that the Sharingan comes from the Byakugan. On top of that there is no other information of the possible origins of the Sharingan in the Wiki page. Right now the only information in the wiki page for the Sharingan is one irrelevant trivia that implies it comes from the byakugan.